Soras Time to Shine
by KyleDaTyle56
Summary: New members, Miscalculations from Ozpin, Laughs, and STARTING THIS OF WITH A YANG AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *some random person* GODDAMNIT BARBRA
1. Chapter 1

**AN. So I decided to start a new story. Not a crossover, But just a solid RWBY one with a OC to change things up. I hope you enjoy this, as for I too.**

 **RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth Productions**

 **LEZ START**

It was a very nice day in Patch. The sun was glistening through a small, yet cozy beach house on the coast of Patch. Through the window, We can see a 15 year old girl with black hair, tipped with blue in a ponytail. In a casual wear, Jeans and a solid blue T-shirt and lightly tan skin. She was pretty beautiful to every boy at Signal but just second to Yang, but although she is pretty, she radiates strength, power. But she was just relaxing on a comfortable couch, watching some anime on the TV in the livingroom.

"Sora!", Her mother called out to her. As she paused her F/SN UBW, she walked toward the kitchen and smelled a delicious smell that was her mother`s cooking. She could smell her favorite food, Ramen. Oh how she loved ramen. The food of the damn gods believe it! ( _nice references you got there, Kyle_ ) As she grabbed her favorite chopsticks, one that had styling of her favorite flowers, Blue Bonnets. They were pretty. As she thanked her mother for the ramen, she started gobbling it up, as usual. As she was finished she was about to walk out of the kitchen, her mother stopped her and asked this one question, one that Sora was not expecting, especially with a mouth full of water. "Sora, Do you have you bag packed for Beacon?", As Sora proceeded to spit at her mouth full of water on the hardwood flooring she immediately screamed "WHAT!?", It`s a bit obvious she had absolutely no idea that she was going to Beacon. She wanted a response. One that her mother was willing to give. "I called up Professor Ozpin because I remember you saying how Signal was boring and you were ready to go and believe it or not he accepted you!".

Sora was a bit furious about the whole thing, even though she didn`t show it. She did say that,but It didn`t mean she wanted it. As she sighed, she went to her room to start packing for her travels, Texting each of her friends that she was going to Beacon. They all congratulated her, Big surprise, As she went through the doorway of her room, packing all the things.

 _(30 minutes later)_

"Whew.", she tiredly said, and the proceeded to think 'I think I will create a vlog about me going to Beacon, Tell all my fans that on Youtube.'.

 _(about 15 min later)_

As she finished and packed away her last thing, Her laptop, she finished F/SN UBW and went to sleep.

 _(The Next Day)_

"Are you ready to go Sora?", Her mom asked. Infact she was excited. Just not about the fact that she wouldn`t have any friends there. As she responded, "Yes, Mother", she went and started going to the Bullhead on her Skateboard. As she approached the Bullhead she saw the workers just opening the doors and she got on, and pulled out her Death Note Manga and read it.

"Ozpin, How did you miscalculate the amount of students you let in the school AGAIN" A very harsh, blonde woman yelled at the Headmaster of the prestigious academy known as Beacon. As Ozpin gave no response he just looked at the approaching Bullhead filled with the students.

 **AN. Aaaand that`s a wrap. Short chapter but This is the GODDAMN PILOT PEOPLE. So uhhh favorite, follow, share, do whatever, REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**response on last one (none). I am writing this the day after.**

Sora was still reading, Ignoring everything going around her as she read. She ignored the blonde boy barfing, The blonde girl that was super exciting for her little sister, the person across from her screaming at his computer, the news reports, Everything. She was just reading, Just reading. Until the pilot had to swerve and dodge a flock of birds, making her book fly to the other side of the Bullhead, hitting a guy in a green robe with a pink streak in his hair. She walked up to this boy, and he said "Some interesting taste you got there. I like anime too, anyway, here`s your bo- I mean, Manga", The boy said, very awkwardly, almost like he was anti-social. Well, she was also, but she just thanked the boy and took her Manga back to her seat, reading it until the Bullhead landed.

As she was walking off after everyone else, she marveled at the structure, It was more like a castle rather than a school, it was absolutely gorgeous as a beautiful building, But it seemed like it was normal as for a prestigious school. She would have just kept on staring at the beautiful building, but when she heard a thump on a ground, Just like head hitting concrete, she looked that way. Was she saw surprised her, It was her long time friend, Ruby Rose. She was in her class and they hung out after school all the time, But what she didn`t expect was her to be there. She had 2 years of training left at Signal. When she went to go help her, she said, "Hey, Ruby, open your eyes", and as Ruby opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry from hitting her head, but she could make out the clothing. Sora was wearing a Black skirt, lined and trimmed with blue, Black pants with a flayed, blue, bottom to it, Some black and blue sneakers. Her hair was still tied in a ponytail, but she has 2 bangs in front of her forehead. She had her special Zweihander in her sheath on her left side and easy-release Shuriken arm bracers pre-loaded, 2 on each side. Lastly she had a black cloak with a black hood on her. Once Ruby`s vision cleared up, she yelled," Sora!" in a very happy and excited tone, wrapping her arms around her neck, spinning around. "Good to see you, Ruby." Sora said plainly, until Ruby quickly grabbed her Zweihander. "When did you make this?" She exclaimed "I thought you always used your Katana.", As Sora

Started walking to the auditorium, she said "Come on Ruby, You don`t want to be late to the ceremony do you?", As Ruby quickly nodded and followed her as they made their way into the Auditorium.

"Hey, Ruby, I saved you a spot!" The same blonde girl from the bullhead yelled at her Sister, Sora quickly realising it was Yang. "Oh, come on Sora, i`m sure Yang would like to see you." Ruby said, as she walked to Yang with Sora in tow. "Yeah, i`m sure she would like to spar with me some more." Sora remarked, both of them knowing that Yang lost the last one. Definitely going to try to redeem herself. As they stopped where Yang was, Yang exclaimed"Oh hi, Sora, It`s great to see you again!", and Yang wasn`t getting a response anytime later than now, "Indeed it is", Was all Sora said until Ruby starting ranting about Weiss after Yang asked how her day here went before right now. When she finished you could hear a very harsh voice, coming from right behind her,"You!", as Ruby jumped into Yang`s arms and cried, "Oh god it`s happening again!", "You`re lucky we wern`t blown of the side of the cliff!' The harsh voice responded again. Yang being fast on the uptake, said, "Oh my god you really exploded." and then Ruby went again. "It was an accident, it was an accident," right after that there was a Dust Brochure shoved in her face from Yours Truly, and then she asked, "What`s this?", Weiss answered with a very sped up and probably very interesting but not because she is Weiss. After that, Weiss said, "You really want to start making things up to me?", "Absolutely.", "Read this and never speak to me again.", Weiss replied very harshly, like normal. "Well it looks like you two just got off on the wrong foot, Why don`t you start over and try to be friends ok?", Yang said, trying to relive the tension from the area. "Yeah great idea, Sis" Ruby said, clearing her throat,"Hello, Weiss, I`m Ruby. Wanna hang out, We can go shopping for school supplies?", Weiss was quick to reply, with a snarky comment indeed, "Yeah, and paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and .. scraggly over there." Weiss said, obviously sarcastically, But Ruby didn`t know that. "Wow, Really?" she said, Getting excited, and Weiss answered with a resounding "No.". Right after she said it a throat cleared itself into the mic and the fine huntsman and Headmaster of Beacon started his speech, "I`ll, Keep this brief. You have travelled here Today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills, And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, But your time at this school will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he finished. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed", Glynda finished"He seemed kindoff off" Ruby said "it`s almost like he wasn`t even there." Sora replied "I`m a natural blonde, you know." The blonde haired kid came over and said to Weiss " You`ve got to be kidding me" was all Weiss said while she facepalmed.

 **AN. Story End**

 **Done, Review, follow, favorite, I don`t care what you do.**


End file.
